


Monster Love

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fun, back story, lol, read me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eclipsa tells the story of how she fell in monster love





	Monster Love

The setting was a couple months from the last time that Eclipsa had been sighted in Mewni. The people had begun to think that they would never hear from her again, and the Magical High Commission was happy to keep things that way.

After all, Eclipsa was and would forever be known as _the Queen of Darkness_. She had always been seen as ‘the black sheep’ of the Butterfly dynasty, and after the whole Meteora fiasco it was safe to say they didn’t want her around. Her or anything related to her.

There was an exception to this overwhelming majority of negative reviews on the Eclipsa experience. That was, of course, the princess Star Butterfly. She was one, if not the only, that genuinely cared and liked Eclipsa for who she was. She didn’t care if her past actions were against the laws of Mewni. The law was old and outdated, and only cared about keeping a good image in front of the other royals that ruled the near kingdoms surrounding Mewni. That was the very same law that made monsters illegal! Unless they were royals or very rich, which was totally unfair in Star’s eyes.

That was the reason she was going to change the law once she became queen of Mewni. Among other things, but mostly that one. But for now, given she was merely fourteen years old, the best she could do was visit the banished queen in secret.

Star was one of the very few citizens of Mewni that knew where she was hiding. The only others were her best friend Marco and her magic guide, Glossaryck. But given that he and Eclipsa had been very close when he taught her magic, it was only natural for him to never divulge her location-especially to the High Commission. They’d probably just do the same they did centuries ago, with the same horrible results.

This time Eclipsa had a true chance to be with her one true love and have a real family, away from the judging eyes from people that didn’t approve of something they could never understand.

That was what Star thought as she held baby Meteora in her lap and read her a children’s book. Eclipsa was sitting on a couch next to Marco, chatting up the boy while keeping an eye on her daughter-and the tea she would sip from time to time.

“And they lived happily ever after, and ate lots and lots of chocolate pudding. The end,” Star finished reading, smiling at the baby’s adorable clapping and happy babbles.

“That was lovely, Star. Thank you both again for visiting, by the way. It can get a little quiet when my husband isn’t home,” Eclipsa smiled.

“Uh, yeah, where IS he anyways?” Marco asked.

“He went out to hunt dinner for little Meteora. I told him I could just use the wand to disguise myself and go shopping-or simply make some food appear. But you know men,” she giggled, “always insisting on ‘being the main providers of the house’. He also doesn’t like it when I leave the hide out. He might have become a little paranoid after-you know, everything that happened.”

“Three hundred years trapped in a crystal and having your family ripped away from you can do that to a guy,” Star nodded.

“And how is he holding up? Readjusting to a new age, and finding out everything that happened to you and your baby,” Marco said with concern in his voice. “That must be one heck of a bomb to drop on someone.”

“Oh, yes, it certainly was rough to hear. He almost went on to attack the High Commission by himself after hearing what happened to Meteora,” Eclipsa looked down at her baby, with a little sadness in her eyes. She was so innocent, chewing on a rattle and drooling a little on Star while she was at it. “I managed to calm him down eventually, but I have to keep track of him with the wand whenever he goes out, just to make sure he doesn’t try to find that ‘St. Olga’s’ school and wreck it down to ruins.”

Star had felt the obligation to fill her in with what had truly happened to Meteora in St. Olga’s. She found the memory tape that showed her entire life-twisted by the cold, metal hands of that ruthless robot lady. That same lady had literally brainwashed her into the monster she had become before Eclipsa’s release from crystal jail. Honestly, Star would have preferred to spare her the details, but if Meteora showed any kind of sequels from her traumatic past once she grew up again they had to be prepared, and know exactly what they were dealing with.

Safe to say, Globgor wasn’t pleased when hearing what they had done to his baby girl.

“Well, at least it’s all well now!” Star said, trying to brighten up the mood. “You got your daughter back, and now you can raise her properly with your husband! And in this lovely home you both made!”

Looking around it was more than clear the hide out was still quite far from being ‘lovely’. It was still pretty damaged, with some rocks and waste over here and some fallen ceiling over there, but they had already brought in some furniture and portraits and it looked a bit more homely. Not to mention that most of the stuff from when they first occupied that place was still there. Sure, it was all full of dust and spider webs, but it was home.

Eclipsa sighed contently, “You’re right. I’m just so grateful that everything is back to the way it should be. But I guess it can’t stay this way for long.” She ended with a sad look and a sip of her tea.

“What do you mean?”

“Well Marco, this is the very same place where we were- ‘arrested’-” she did some air quotes at that word, “back when we first got married. It’s only a matter of time they come looking for us again.”

“Actually, that’s not necessarily true,” Star smiled mischievously.

“What do you mean?”

“Yeah, what do you mean Star?”

“Well…” She got up while carrying Meteora, “I had a talk with my mom, and we decided that you two went through enough already. Also, you did save Mewni from-well, her.” She showed off the baby in her arms, it was hard to believe that only a couple months ago that chubby lil’ baby was a horrible abomination that had a feast on everyone’s souls. “And given it was the Magic High Commission’s fault she ended up the way she did in the first place, my mom said it was okay to make a law in which you are off the hook for what happened three hundred years ago!”

“Wow, really? That’s great!” Marco cheered.

“I-I can’t believe this! This is marvelous! Wait until Globgor hears about this!” Eclipsa smiled widely.

“There is one condition though,” Star said mid-celebration.

“Oh. Well, what is it?” She tilted her head.

“Well, remember how they erased Meteora from the records?” Eclipsa nodded. “My mom wants to fix that, and for that she asked me to get all information available about you and the baby’s history. She wants to put it all in an inerasable record, in case the High Commission tries to pull a ‘men in black’ again.”

Eclipsa laughed, “That is such a Moon thing to do.”

“And I thought: who better to tell me all the TRUE information available about Eclipsa and her past than Eclipsa herself!”

“Was that the reason for you to come visit me?” Said former queen raised a brow as she smiled. “And here I thought you came all the way here just to enjoy my brownies.”

“ _I_ love your brownies,” Marco mentioned as he took another bite.

“Aw, come on!” Star played along. “We came here because we missed you! And we wanted to see this adorable, totally not scary baby Meteora again,” she blew a raspberry on the little monster’s belly, making her erupt into laughter.

“You just wait until she needs a diaper change and we’ll see how ‘not scary’ you think she is.”

“Sooooooo…who wants another story!” Star said cheerfully to Meteora, making the baby start clapping again and let out little giggles.

“Oh, you’re telling us how you and Globgor met?” Marco asked excitedly.

“Well, I guess I have no choice,” Eclipsa joked. “Gather around children,” the three of them –including the baby- sat on the floor in front of Eclipsa- “it’s about time aunt Eclipsa tells you all about a little story I like to call…”

“ _Monster Love_.”

 

 

ABOUT 300 HUNDRED YEARS AGO

 

* _faint knocking in the distance, growing stronger as the image approaches a castle window and into a hall_ *

“Princess Eclipsa? Are you in there?”

The place was the castle of the Butterfly family, to be more precise on the outside of the princess’ room. He had to knock a couple more times before the door finally opened.

“Yes, I’m here.”

It was none other than princess Eclipsa herself, still young and gorgeous as ever. However, she had sadness in her eyes that made her appear older. Or maybe just a little more tired of the world.

“I’m sorry your highness, but we’re already late to your reunion with the Magic High Commission,” the man said nervously.

Eclipsa stared into nothingness for a moment before letting out a tired sigh, “Alright. Let’s go.”

She started walking towards the room where she was expected to show up ten minutes ago, being followed closely by the guard. The man looked at her with some pity. After all, just a couple weeks ago the princess had been such a happy girl, so free and mischievous and without a care in the world. But then, he reminded himself.

You can’t expect someone to act happy when they just lost their mother.


End file.
